Jamaica Inn:For The Sake Of Your Bright Eyes
by Lady Francesca Pendragon
Summary: This is a continuation of Jamaica Inn starting just after the end of the book. Jem Merlyn and Mary Yellen set off together, who knows where the road will take them?


The little cart swayed and jolted over the damp road towards the T amar. Since they had set off a few moments ago a silence had reigned between Mary and Jem, it was neither unwelcome nor needed but the silence of present contentment and peace, fitting for the closing of a chapter that would never be revisited. Mary took a last look at her surroundings, the land marks of a life that would no longer be her own ; she would travel on with Jem at her side while the wild moors and great stones stayed, forever, fixed and still, waiting for eternity. As Mary looked back she saw the grey chimneys of Jamaica Inn shrink into the distance and it seemed to her that they were watching her parting, powerless and indifferent.  
>" You've made the right choice you know " said Jem beside her " you weren't made to settle down Mary, you were made to live and be free. You wouldn't have been happy stuck in a poky little house down south. Anyway who knows, when we're grey and old, if its still 'we' that is, perhaps I could take you back there, see if this wonderful Helford place is all that you say it is." Jem finished and waited for Mary's reply, a characteristic twinkle in his eye. " I can't imagine you old and grey Jem Merlyn" said Mary smiling up at him,<br>" neither can I," he said light heartedly " must be because I'm so handsome now eh." Then he laughed and broke into a whistle.  
>" So" began Mary " you've had your way, here I am,sitting next to you while you travel wherever you please. Are you going to tell me where we're headed? We must be stopping before Gunnislake mustn't we, I don't know the north well, Ive never been there but from what I have gathered Gunnislake's a good three days away."<br>" Yeh, we'll stay the night at an Inn I know of near Likseard . I'd usually sleep rough but seeing as your with me I'll make an exception. - Careful Mary there's a trap coming this way. Here." he said taking the reins from her,  
>" Why did you do that, I can control the horse fine, I was born on a farm." said Mary indignantly .<br>" That didn't look like fine to me, and don't start being miserable with me now because your no good to me when your like that." Mary turned away from Jem's laughing smile, thoroughly irritated and, supposing that the best method of annoying him would be to say nothing, stayed silent.  
>" Mary don't sulk, look its Bassats man driving that trap , and you'd better give him an explanation, or shall I just drive on?"<br>" No, stop, I want to talk to Richards,"  
>" Oh so it's just me your not talking to eh?... Woah now boy."<br>Richard also slowed his horse and was staring at the two travellers with a mix of curiosity and bewilderment. Mary felt shame rise up inside her , if it were not for Richards she would have been out of the county and the Bassats would not have had the slightest idea of what had become of her, she had been neglectful and ungrateful and was glad to rectify the situation . " Hello Richards"  
>" Hello Miss," he replied apparently unsure of what to say " are you umm alright miss ? " Richards added, glancing at Jem with an odd look in his eye as though he wasn't sure whether or not Mary was next to him of her own free will.<br>" Im perfectly well, I hope the Bassats haven't been anxious, Ive decided to go north. I want to thank all of you at North hill for your generosity and kindness."  
>" Right, well, it's all very sudden but you may do as you please, of course. As for the Bassats, I think they may well be offended and whether they're anxious or not I can't say for I've been out this past hour on an errand."<br>" Well I'm sorry if I've offended them but it wasn't the life for me, they were very kind but I was never meant to be among them. I wanted to leave and when I met Jem here on the road I knew it was my chance, I hope you'll understand and pass on what I've said to the Bassats."  
>" Of course. Good day miss and good luck, you deserve to have an easy time of it now and I can't help but think you're making the wrong choice."<br>Jem moved the reins in his hands " how do you know what's right for her and what isn't?" he said, Richards looked Jem up and down disdainfully but said nothing and whipped on his horse.  
>" Goodbye Richards." Mary called after him and he signalled farewell with a nod.<p>

The moors were soon lost to the distance and replaced by hills that dipped and flowed into valleys, the grass grew green and plentiful here and no rocks jutted out defiantly from the soft earth ; the smooth hills, lay, oblivious to their harsh granite neighbours and trees grew taller and fuller beside the lanes. Mary pulled her thin cotton cloak tight around her and lent on Jem's shoulder, moving closer to him for warmth. The sky began to turn orange as the sun sunk away to a warmer place and a North wind blew on Mary's had travelled nearly forty miles and ten lay between them and the glow of a crackling fire and a hearty meal.  
>Jem sat , his eyes on the road, one hand on the reins and one arm around Mary, whistling quietly to himself. He pulled the reins hard to bring their progress to a halt and after laying Mary aside swung himself onto the ground. Mary who had been dozing, aroused and looked out into the dim evening, " Jem, what's wrong?, what are you doing?"<br>" Just watering the horse, there's a little stream round here I can hear it running."  
>" I'll help you." said Mary sitting up,<br>" I don't need help to water a horse. You stay there." Jem pulled a pot off the back of the cart and walked a few yards, he must have found the stream as he bent down and Mary could hear splashing, a moment later he was back with the water.

He jumped back into the seat and they set off again, the swaying of the cart brought back Mary's sleepiness and she fell back onto Jem's shoulder. She fell asleep for a time and when she reawakened night had fallen, the moors must have been black but Mary was surrounded by the lights of civilisation and cobbles rumbled under the wheels. She was aware of the cart stopping and of Jem's voice in her ear " We're here, would you like me to help you out."  
>" No, no Im fine" she answered climbing out unsteadily.<br>A sign swung above her head,shining in the rain that was now falling, it read ' The Swan and Crown' and it did not creak on its chains like the one at Jamaica . Mary followed Jem through a door into a room lit by candles on little tables and a fire surrounded by worn leather armchairs. The warm light compared with the dim street hurt her eyes at first and made her squint. Jem strode up to a man at the bar " How are you Tommy?" he said shaking his hand over the counter.  
>" Good, good" replied the man " it's been too long Jem, when were you last here it must be ,what,five years ago?"<br>" must be about that,"  
>" who's this?" he said peering at Mary " I thought your girl had fair hair,"<br>" she ain't my girl anymore," said Jem with a laugh. Mary didn't like being talked about and took it upon herself to make her introduction " Im Mary Yellen, I was born in the south but my parents are dead. I travel with Jem."  
>" Well nice to meet you anyway," said Tommy.<br>" We've travelled near enough fifty miles today" said Jem leaning on the bar top " we'd like two meals and a room if you've got anything spare,"  
>" Two rooms" Mary protested.<br>" alright two rooms then,".  
>" you're in luck" answered Tommy "we've got a farmer from Callington that was meant to be staying tonight but he's got urgent work on his farm and isn't coming till tomorrow, but that's only one room I'm afraid."<br>A triumphant smile crept over Jem's face as he glanced sideways at Mary to see her reaction " We'll be fine with one won't we Mary?" He said,  
>" Well we'll have to be wont we." replied Mary, she would sleep on the floor that night.<br>Mary saw a man approach from the other side of the room, he was drunk and swaying on his feet " If it isn't Jeremiah Merlyn!" He exclaimed then he suddenly broke out into song " Jem, Jem the best of men!" Before collapsing onto the floor. The two other men burst into a hearty fit of laughter while Mary watched the scene with a look of distaste. " I see Jack's still here then," said Jem taking the keys from Tommy then he flung himself into an armchair next to where Mary was standing " sit down with me Mary, you've been tired all day."  
>" I know" she said sinking into a chair " and I don't know why. Im not usually like this,"<br>" Well, a nice hot meal will cheer you up, this is luxury for me I haven't eaten a proper meal since the one you cooked me. I suppose you're used to good food living with the Bassats."  
>The stew was brought out, it was thick and warming and when Mary finished it she felt very tired .It was comforting sitting next to Jem by the warm fire but her head ached and she noticed that she had the beginnings of a cough ; she needed to rest " Im going to bed now if you don't mind Jem,"<br>" I'll come too," he said rising " don't look at me like that Mary, aren't I allowed to get some rest as well ?"  
>" As long as its rest that you want."<p> 


End file.
